Roy Han
Roy Han also known as Sword Master in Lucid Adventure, is the President of The Giga Empire and the Creator of Lucid Adventure.Episode 77 He is currently in a coma in The Real World but his consciousness is still online in Lucid Adventure. Appearance Roy Han7.jpg|Roy Han in The Real World Roy Han 5.jpg|Roy Han as Sword Master (Episode 76) Roy Han 4.jpg Roy Han 6.jpg|Roy Han having fun with Carter Han in the past (Episode 32) Lucid Adventure Creation4.jpg|Roy Han meeting The Witch in the form of a blue bird (Episode 77) Lucid Adventure Creation5.jpg|Roy Han first real meeting with The Witch at Xdonald's (Episode 77) Lucid Adventure Creation1.jpg|Roy Han with The Witch and Zero after the creation of Lucid Adventure (Episode 77) Roy Han8.jpg|Roy Han regaining Consciousness after Lucid Adventure was created (Episode 77) Roy Han14.jpg|Roy Han receiving an 'ugly' gift from Dark (Episode 75) Roy Han13.jpg|Three years ago, Sword Master meeting Dark in Lucid Adventure for the first time (Episode 75) Roy Han15.jpg|Roy Han as 'The Devil' in the 'The Most Friendly Devil' Story Dungeon (Episode 76) Roy Han 2.jpg|Roy Han gathering his family for the last time before he fell into a coma (Episode 9) Roy Han 3.jpg|Sword Master's Silhouette (Episode 9) Roy Han.jpg|Roy Han sitting on the horns of The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han10.jpg|Roy Han getting chastised by his grandson (Episode 21) Roy Han9.jpg|Roy Han reuniting with Dark (Episode 21) Roy Han11.jpg|Roy Han leaving the Leaf Dungeon with The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han12.jpg|Roy Han disappearing in the portal after saying good bye to Dark(Episode 21) Roy Han16.jpg|Sword Master's Hand in Zero's possession (Episode 90) Personality History Three Years Ago At some point after his wife's death, he became The President of Giga Group. For his last challenge as the Giga Ceo, Roy Han's wanted to make an online RPG game as his Last challenge. He wanted a game that could only be played by connecting brain signals and he wanted to turn this dream into a 'world'. Whilst thinking of how to create it he was a approached by The Witch in the form of a blue bird and was told to meet her at the Xdonald's in XX Location. After meeting the little girl, he was sceptical at first but soon realised that he was talking to The Witch of legend. He was transported into a mobile phone and had Lucid Adventure created with the aid of God's Toy and met the moderator of his world, Zero in the process. He had to pay the her a large sum of money as 'it costs tons to become a God'. He regained consciousness in the Real World and Lucid Adventure was created on the mobile phone. Soon after Lucid Adventure's creation he invested a lot of Giga's money into The Game development project at the behest of his sons Sam and James but he carried on as he believed it was Giga's future.Episode 75 Due to his deteriorating health, Roy Han gathered his family members together and told them to log into Lucid Adventure that night as he would be making his will in the game. He then fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since. The Doctors said he had three months to live.Episode 9 Roy Han's consciousness is still in Lucid Adventure as his status shows that he's online. The outside world thought he was still healthy because they had him filmed when he was still healthy. Plot Sword Master gave Dark's Party the Grade S Secret Quest through YopiEpisode 17 as he wanted Dark and his party to level up and get stronger.Episode 13 Roy Han accompanied by The Antler, met Dark, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Beuebu on the top floor of Leaf Dungeon. He explained the situation to them that involved Dark's Uncle but had to rush off into a portal because he was being chased by someone.Episode 21 For unknown reasons, he cut off his right hand which is currently in Zero's possession. Skills & Abilities Roy Han has not been seen in direct combat as of yet but it can be assumed he is extremely powerful as he is an All-Stat and a God in Lucid Adventure. His character name, Sword Master implies that he potentially uses swords to fight and he was seen carrying a sword in a brown sheath in Leaf Dungeon. His Almighty skill grants him immortality and he can also detect all players potential abilities possibly making it the most powerful observation skill seen in the series so far. His Divine flesh can only be destroyed by himself and not even Zero's bug weapons can penetrate his flesh.Episode 90 He has the ability to telpeort to a different location with just a snap of his fingers as he was able to teleport Dark and himself to a story dungeon instantly.Episode 76 As the God of Lucid Adventure, he has the ability to grant quests and create quests, as he created a story dungeon based on 'The Most Friendly Devil' story which Carter liked. Skills Almighty Roy Han acquired this skill after his body was created by Zero. It is an ability fitting for the God of Lucid Advenure. Almighty granst him the following abilities: * All Roy Han's stats are maximized * Roy Han is granted immortality. * All of Roy Han's attacking skills are activated. * All potential abilities can be detected. * Roy Han can fly in the sky. * Roy Han can be worshipped at places he chooses. Items Weapons Roy Han was seen with a sword in a brown scabbard while he was riding The Antler. Relationships Wife Dark Roy Han cares for his grandson dearly as he is the only person that gave him soenthing without expecting anything in return. Unlike his sons, who he had an almost business like relationship with and criticsied, he teased Dark and even was not angry when Dark interrupted him during a meeting. Roy Han used to play video games with Dark when he was younger and even received an ugly gift from him which made him happy. Dark was the first person that Roy Han invited to play Lucid Adventure. He was extremely worried when Dark seemed to be choking in the game. After Roy Han fell into a coma, their close relationship caused Dark to be killed by his family members everytime he logged into Lucid Adcenture to look for him. Despite Roy Han being chased, he still tries to help Dark by giving him a geneorous quest to help him level up and become stronger. Upon reuniting with Dark, their closeness can be seen as Dark was able to pull his ponytail and chastise him. He encouraged Dark to find the answer in Lucid Adventure and told him he believed in him before he leaving Leaf Dungeon with The Antler. Sam Han Roy Han had an almost business like relationship with his son. He was referred to as 'President' rather than Father by Sam. Sam was highly against Roy Han's massive investment in Lucid Adventure as his guys had reviewed it and said the idea was not possible. James Han Zero Their exact relationship has not been seen but on first seeing Zero, he thought she looked like an in game NPC. Zero as the moderator of his world created his characters body and granted him the Almighty skill. It is unknown why Zero wants to destroy his world.Episode 74 She is currently trying to create a weapon that can penetrate his 'Divine Flesh' and kill him. June Han Sua Han Light Lucid Adventure Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:The Giga Empire Category:Gods Category:Han Family Category:Lucid Adventure Creation